Ducky!
by kokomo234
Summary: A Little Love Drabble. Alecks finds a brand new friend and Kurt and Burt have a heart to heart.


Ducky!

A Little Love Drabble

You've got to remember that Zandir was born in May 2012. And Kurt is turning 21 at the end of May.

This is based on real events from me and my best friends nephew. Enjoy!

**Page Line (Kurt)**

**April 17, 2015**

A head of bouncy curls was splashing in the puddles behind my dad's house.

And Alecks was sitting on the patio chair waiting for me to put on his rain boots.

We were in Lima for my dad's birthday coming from Garden City, New York. It wasn't exactly my infamous Manhattan dream, but it's good all the same. And on the bright side. it's about twenty minutes away on car and forty minutes away on the subway just to get to Manhattan.

I finally put on, and secured, Alecks' rain boots and made sure that his coat was zipped up all the way on his tiny body. As soon as I finished, he took off after Blaine who was also splashing around in the puddles. I hear them both squeal in delight and I smiled and walked back into the house.

And yet, I didn't expect the sight that I saw. My dad was doing a little dance and mouthing along to a (still popular, oh God) Katy Perry song. I leaned against the door frame and watched my dad for a little while longer enjoying how happy he looked.

"If you wanted dance lessons, all you had to do was ask." I said as the end of the song neared. My dad's eyes widened comically large and he dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup that was simmering on the stove top. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and I couldn't help bu feel slightly bad for the guy. Only slightly though.

"I-I-I-" My dad stuttered out. I decided not to torture my poor dad any longer.

"That's ok. I wasn't judging. Not out loud anyways." We both laughed at that knowing that I got absolutely _none_ of my artistic ability from him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You're forty-five, officially an old man! How does it feel?" I felt his body shake with silent laughter as he pulled away from me.

"I'm barely middle aged!" He argued.

"On what planet?" I retorted.

We did that every year on his birthday. It was fun and I looked forward to it every year. I think we both know the real reason I do it is because my dad was twenty-four when I was born, and my mom only twenty-one. She got a kick out of calling him an old man. We both sat down at the table waiting for the soup to finish cooking.

"Do you want to know about my major?" I've been keeping it a secret because I knew that my career choice would shock most of my friends. My dad's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly. "Psychology." He looked stunned for a moment, then his features relaxed into a gentle smile. After the year of school that I took off to take care of Alecks, I realized what I really wanted to do: help children and teens help themselves.

"Why?" My dad asked. I think he knew the basics, but not the entire reason why I wanted to be a psychologist.

"I want to be the person to help a kid get back on their feet after the death of a loved one. extreme bullying, or even suffering from an eating disorder, you know, things I have dealt with first hand. I want to be the person who doesn't give them pity, I just want to nudge them in the right direction and let them try and put themselves back together. Kind of like what you did with me."

My dad took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "I'm so proud of you."

"Daddy!" I walked to the screen door that led to the back patio. I looked out and saw Alecks sitting in the same chair as he was earlier (it's the only one he can get into and out of all by himself.) and the was something small, yellow, and very fluffy in his hands.

"Hey sweetheart. What's in your hand?"

"'Lil baby duck." The way he said it made it seem like it was the most common thing in the world. I looked to Blaine for a little guidance because no matter how much I wanted to be a psychologist, I would never be able to figure out the enigma that was my son.

"Zandir found it swimming around in on of the puddles. I swear, I didn't even know he had it."

"You weren't watching him?" I asked because really? The kid is three.

"I was. I went to go tie my shoe and the next minute he was on the porch with the duck in his hands. I told him to leave it alone." I rolled my eyes, not at Blaine, but how my child somehow mocks not only him, but also me at the same time.

"Where's mommy go?" Alecks made his presence known again because he hated not being paid attention to for long periods of time. The longest time we've spent ignoring him without him dragging one of us to play with him has been about ten minutes.

"I don't know Zandir." Blaine said.

"Will her come back?" He asked his eyes getting a little misty.

"I don't know. But if she does come back, I think she will like it if you didn't steal her baby." The little boy pouted his lips, but climbed down the porch steps carefully before gently setting down the duckling who paddled away and quacked happily.

"Bye bye ducky?" He waved goodbye to the duck before climbing back up the steps and grabbed my hand indicating that he was ready to come inside. I agree with that. It was beginning to get a little cooler outside. I led Alecks into the house and went to the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands because Blaine shouted something about taking a shower.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Al." I reached for one of the hand towels hanging from the rack in the tiny room.

"If Benjamin's mommy don't come back, can we keep him?"

I had a feeling that Benjamin was the name of the duck. "i'll think about it. We have to talk to Papa about though before I agree ok? Because I don't know how we are going to get him home ok?"

"Ok. That 'lil baby duck is gonna be my best friend." I smiled as he stated this confidently when we were walking out of the bathroom.

Alecks shouted down the hall,"Grapa! Guess what? I made new friends!"


End file.
